Wyrmroost
Wyrmroost is one of the three forbidden dragon sanctuaries, located north of Montana in the United States and closed to human interference. The gate can only be opened with a unicorn's first horn, and is shielded by one of the most potent distracter spells ever enacted. History The sanctuary was founded by Archadius, the first wizard, during the Age of Dragons. As a forbidden sanctuary, it is home to one of the three Dragon Temples, this one housing the Sage's Gauntlets. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' The Knights of the Dawn braved Wyrmroost to claim the key to the Dreamstone from the Dragon Temple. On the way, they were introduced to Agad at Blackwell Keep. As they ventured into the temple, they were forced to kill the three guardians and flee, but not before an ambush exposed Gavin as Navarog. ''Keys to the Demon Prison'' In their attempts to protect the Eternals, Bracken and Kendra intend to fly them to Wyrmroost to keep them safe from the Society of the Evening Star, but none make it. Raxtus then flies to Wyrmroost and enlists help from Agad and some dragons at the Battle of Zzyzx. ''Dragonwatch'' Fablehaven gets a surprise visit from the wizard Agad. With the impending risk of a "new age of dragons," he helps instate them as co-caretakers of Wyrmroost with Celebrant in the hopes that their mortal natures will reinforce the protections at Blackwell Keep. Once they realize the defenses can only be fortified by the lost scepter, Kendra and Seth explore the sanctuary for information, being introduced to the Fair Folk, the Somber Knight, and Dromadus, who help them reach the Path of Dreams, where the scepter is finally retrieved. With the defenses at Blackwell Keep repaired and the Perch replaced, Kendra and Seth are finally recognized as formidable caretakers. ''Wrath of the Dragon King'' Kendra and Seth had to attend to a feast at Skyhold. They used griffins to get there as fast as possible, where Celebrant openly declared war against his fellow caretakers. Kendra and Seth end up walking back to Blackwell Keep when their griffins are killed by some hill giants. They use the Safe Roads as protection all the way to Blackwell Keep, but they got forced off the road by the Taurans. After some trouble, they all make it to the Zowali Protectorate, and prepare to go after the Wizenstone at Stormguard Castle. After many casualties, Kendra manages to send the Wizenstone away with the Banishment Rod. Seth, his memories recently lost, is kidnapped from Blackwell Keep and taken to Ronodin. ''Master of the Phantom Isle'' In the aftermath of the contest for the Wizenstone, Seth is manipulated into reentering Blackwell Keep and freeing the undead from the Blackwell, which leads to the fall of Wyrmroost. Kendra is subsequently freed from her obligations to Wyrmroost and joins the Knights of the Dawn to reinstate Crescent Lagoon. Known Magical Creatures found in Wyrmroost *Astrids - prior to the Battle of Zzyzx *Basilisks *Brownies *Cyclopses **Western Cyclopses ***Bag Zou - leader of the western cyclopses at Wyrmroost *Clay Warriors *Demons **Talizar **Humbuggle - during the curse of Stormguard Castle *Dire Bears *Dragons **Baltizar **Berzog **Burelli **Camarat - before taking human form and becoming Marat **Celebrant - the Dragon King **Chiro - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Dromadus - before his transformation into Andromadus **Ezarod - deceased, slain by Dromadus **Glommus - deceased, slain by Vanessa Santoro **Gray Dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog **Green dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog **Grugnar - deceased, ancestor of Madrigus **Horus - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Jaleesa **Luria **Madrigus - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Mobando **Nafia **Numrum - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Obregon - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone **Podenholm - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Raina - Celebrant's wife **Raxtus - not bound to the sanctuary **Red Dragon - deceased, slain by Thronis **Rondet - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Siletta - deceased, slain by Kendra and Seth Sorenson **Yellow Dragon - deceased, slain by Navarog *Dreadwolves *Dullions **Umbro *Dwarves **Didger **Obun **Zogo - Thronis' Dwarf *Fair Folk - original residents of the land, not bound to the sanctuary **Bethany **Eve **Garreth **Heath **Jasmine Oxgard **King Hollorix - king of Stormguard Castle **King Weldon - former leader of the Fair Folk **Lockland **Lomo **Lord Dalgorel - leader of Terrabelle **Queen Satilla - queen of Stormguard Castle **Regina **Targon **Tregain - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone *Fairies **Great Fairies ***Risenmay **Unknown ***Poza *Firedrakes *Giants **Hill Giants ***Pugwig **Sky Giant ***Thronis *Giant Scorpions *Gnomes **Grand Imperator Karzal - leader of Gundertun *Goblins **Hobgoblins *Griffins **Lady **Sage - deceased, slain by hill giants **Sheba - deceased, slain by hill giants **Starfire - likely slain by hill giants **Tempest **Titan - deceased, slain by hill giants *Hags **Vatka - leader of the Sludgeholes *Hawkbears *Hydras **Hespera - deceased, slain by Navarog *Minotaurs **Brunwin - deceased, slain by the Sphinx **Romnus - deceased, slain by the Sphinx **Tonak - traitor *Moss People *Nymphs **Hamadryads ***Eldanore - leader of the woodlings *Ogres *Perytons *Phoenixes *Rocs *Talking Animals **Luvians ***Captain ***Charlemagne ***Glory (mute) - mount of Kendra Sorenson ***Mickette - deceased, former mount of Patton Burgess ***Noble (mute) - mount of Seth Sorenson ***Princess (mute) ***Rodolfo ***Socrates (mute) ***Starshine (mute) **Other Talking Animals ***Azalar (owl) ***Babak (camel) ***Creya (golden eagle) ***Gorban (bear) ***Hinto the Great (elephant) - likely deceased, former leader of the Zowali Protectorate ***Raj Faranah (tiger) - leader of the Zowali Protectorate ***Rambugwa (baboon) ***Samba - (boomslang snake) ***Sherman (fox) ***Tasha (chimpanzee) ***Thistleton (rabbit) *Taurans **Alcetaurs ***Henrick - gamekeeper of Wyrmroost **Centaurs **Cervitaurs **Rumitaurs ***Amulon - leader of the Herdlands ***Warrow *Trolls **Gate Trolls ***Grimp **Mountain Trolls **Ridge Trolls ***Grippa *Undead **Corporeal ***Liches ***Revenants ***Skeletons **Ethereal ***Haunts ***Phantoms ***Shades ***Sky Phantoms ***Wraiths *Werebeasts **Wereboars **Werelynxes **Werewolves *Witches *Wizards **Agad - ex-caretaker, not bound to the sanctuary **Andromadus - not bound to the sanctuary * Woodlings (wooden henchmen) ** Yimo * Wyverns * Unidentified Creatures ** Myrna - traitor ** Ryland (the Somber Knight) - dragon slayer of Wyrmroost, possibly some sort of undead ** Simrin Magical Items found in Wyrmroost * Adamant ** Adamant Arrows ** Adamant Hardened Sword * Banishment Rod * Bow of Plenty * Bristle Root * Cloak of Innocence * Dagger of Despair * Dragonsbane * Fleet Boots * Gloves ** Golden Glove ** Platinum Glove ** Silver Glove * Hearing Stone * Key of Forgetting * Medallion * Null Box * Phantom Knife * Precious Figurines ** Agate Leviathan ** Jade Chimera ** Onyx Tower ** Red Stone Dragon ** White Marble Snow Giant * Quiet Box * Sack of Gales * Sage's Gauntlets * Scepters * Thronis' Seeing Crystal * Thronis' Weather Crystal * Truth Chain * Vial of Horrors * Wizenstone Known Locations at Wyrmroost * Adjoining Meadows * Barrows * Bewilderness * Blackwell Keep ** Blackwell ** Greater Map Room ** Guardhouse ** High Hall ** Perch ** Lesser Map Room * Dragon Temple * Dromadus' Lair * Fairy Shrine * Gundertun * Herdlands * Lackluster Woods * Moonfang * Path of Dreams * Ragged Mountains * Raxtus' Lair * Road House * Safe Hut * Safe Road ** High Road ** Outer Road ** Winding Way * Sentient Wood * Sequoia Grove * Sidestep Cleft * Skyhold ** Proving Ground * Sludgeholes * Split Veil Falls * Stormcrag * Stormguard Castle * Terrabelle ** Catacombs ** Dungeon ** Green Parlor * Thirsty Gulch * Wolfsbane Reservoir * Wyrmroost Castle - also know as the Roost * Zowali Protectorate ** Shelter Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Gnome Category:Locations Category:Wyrmroost Category:Wyrmroost Residents Category:Wyrmroost Locations Category:Dragons Category:Giants Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Magical Items Category:Sanctuaries